


热冬

by MeteorSnow



Category: Real Person Slash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteorSnow/pseuds/MeteorSnow





	热冬

热冬

 

过阳历年的时候，他俩凑着放了一月一号的假，头天晚上随便看了几个卫视频道的跨年，人群热闹的在屏幕后欢呼、唱歌、喧嚣。  
    
黄景瑜也挺开心，从屋子里面的边边角角搜挂了一大堆饮料零食，一溜放到茶几上面，尹昉止不住笑，觉得他跟个准备冬眠的小仓鼠一样可爱而贪吃，明明刚吃过丰盛得不得了的晚饭，还有地方再吃下这些热量过高的东西。  
   
幸好他没有经纪人，不用怕被人管着。尹昉看着他吃得撑起来的肚子，忍住了上手的欲望。  
   
   
电视声音开着，但谁也不好好听，凑近了说话。说这些日子拍戏遇到了哪些有趣的演员，说最近又接到了什么类型的剧本，说最近降温了，你要照顾好自己啊。他们越说，靠得越近，后来黄景瑜直接搂住了尹昉，用手一遍遍的抚摸他背脊，感触他瘦削的骨头与放松的肌肉。  
   
“你瘦好多。”黄景瑜摸到了他的腰，感觉细了几圈下去。他是个沉浸式演员，演一段戏便贴近那个人的模样，徐天那个年代那个过往，的确该瘦到脱骨削皮才惹人读透。  
   
那手下的窄窄腰线，连用“珍贵”来形容都不足，那是令人心悸也心恸的弧度，丝寸缕、丝分毫，每一个指节的距离都恰巧是一个深吻的柔和。在上面浇灌糖果汁液或是狠辣毒素，迷果一般令人沉醉。  
   
黄景瑜的手打着转，绕来绕去，尹昉靠在他怀里，捞了几片薯片吃。  
   
他看到桌子上有几瓶三得利，顺手开了一瓶喝，黄景瑜张嘴要他喂，他全当没看见。  
   
小男生不乐意了，开始犯脾气：“尹昉儿！你是不是不爱我了！”  
   
他就算生气还带着奶味，像是溢出黑芝麻馅的汤圆，甜糯可口，又正好是不腻人的地步。  
   
尹昉喝了一大口，单手勾着黄景瑜的胳膊，把酒渡了过去。  
   
他们开始一场纠缠。  
   
低度数的酒精造不成脑海大范围的烧伤，只能引起心怀鬼胎的念头烈火燎原般疯长。黄景瑜双手托起他的屁股，抬着让他坐到自己大腿根上。  
他的手一点不知安分，从股缝向两边揉去探去，分明带了暗示。  
   
尹昉的这个地方生得好极了，柔软挺翘，穿上衣服显出个绰约弧度，脱下来便是诱人可口的一只水蜜桃，汁水甜多，咬上了便不可释手。  
   
尹昉按着黄景瑜胸口，把他推开：“你干嘛呢？”  
   
他声音有点低软，令黄景瑜听得双手捧他脸颊揉来揉去。他这一身肉似乎只留住了脸和臀，腮帮子在笑时有可爱的苹果肌。  
   
“我这不跟我男朋友在谈恋爱吗？”  
   
尹昉笑着捏他的胸膛，又把被黄景瑜亲红的嘴唇送过去，咬他下嘴唇的尖和下巴。黄景瑜抱着他颠啊颠，跟哄小孩儿坐过山车一样。尹昉配合的抱着他脖子，乐出了“咯咯”的笑声。  
   
黄景瑜的手顺势摸进了他上身的衣服里，温热的手掌一刻一刻捂他微凉体温。尹昉趴在他身上，侧着头垂眸。  
   
下一秒黄景瑜就被一巴掌糊肩膀上了：“黄景瑜，你薯片怎么不搁好？都洒一沙发了！”  
   
黄景瑜愣了，扭头顺他视线看去，发现刚开的那袋薯片铺满了沙发，零零散散全是渣子。他大脑不受控制，开始自动循环一百种死法。  
   
尹昉见他没有动静，直接把他手抽了出来，攥着拳头又锤了他一下：“脑子里想什么呢，嗯？”  
   
黄景瑜嘴瓢：“想你呢。”  
   
尹昉神色一变。  
   
尹昉双手抱胸。  
   
“把沙发给我弄干净了，弄不干净你就跟它睡吧。”  
   
“是是是，”黄景瑜连忙点头陪笑，“等解决完我的问题，我就去解决它。”  
   
他底下已经硬了起来，尹昉能肉眼可见。  
   
“你解决完你的事情，还能记得那薯片吗？别废话，赶紧弄好了再说。”尹昉想从他腿上下来，一条腿就垮下来了，又被黄景瑜捏着大腿根倒回去，身体不自然失控，但却因信赖人引起的感觉缥缈奇妙，是踩在踏实的云端散步，他被黄景瑜密密麻麻的吻袭击，毫不留情刺入他心脏深处。  
   
尹昉突然横着胳膊把他脸挡开，下沙发拿垃圾桶，开始清理薯片。大块的薯片和袋子能轻松坠入垃圾桶，可是渣子和油都很多，如果油污过多，垫子还要拆下来重新洗。  
   
他越弄越生气，黄景瑜怎么就这么懒这么不要脸？  
   
尹昉放下垃圾桶，打算把这块垫子拆下来，黄景瑜就从他身边绕过来，轻声说了一句：“我来。”然后自然的接手，抛开几个抱枕，拉开隐藏在背面的拉链。  
   
他把垫子塞进洗衣机里面，设置好几个数值，再倒入洗衣液。那瓶洗衣液是新开封的，很沉，他右手因用力而绷出紧紧肌肉线条。  
   
尹昉眼睛追随他的背影游荡，身体却像定住了一样无法动弹，他甚至不知道现在是该坐下还是回到房间，电视机上的歌声突兀响起，伴奏悦耳的割据他心情。  
   
易拉罐发出铁皮声音，黄景瑜一口气喝完了剩下的鸡尾酒，然后重重一砸，“嘭”的脆响。  
   
“尹昉儿。”他开口叫了一声，半天都没有下文。  
   
还是尹昉不耐烦了：“有事说事，吞吞吐吐干嘛呢？”  
   
“行，”黄景瑜撸了把头发，前额的碎发散到了两旁，“那你说说，你刚才干嘛生气。”  
   
尹昉握了握拳头，指甲扎进他的肉里，令他稍微清醒：“这么点小事，先解决了不成吗？也用不了多长时间，干嘛要拖着？”  
   
黄景瑜有点烦躁。  
   
这是件小事，根本无所谓不重要，可一旦较真起来，他们两个就能跟对方讲一天道理。这样不行，必须有一个人率先低头服软道歉，黄景瑜一股火气憋在心里，都想冲进浴室冲个凉水澡出来再跟他继续吵了，哪里有心情去哄尹昉。  
   
“操。”黄景瑜低头擦了一下嘴，骂了句粗口。  
   
声音很轻，可是尹昉听到了，也看到了黄景瑜皱起来的眉头。  
   
他有点不忍心了。

他们能见面的时间本来就那么短，自摩洛哥朝夕相处后的时日加起来，或许也不足那一百天，因一些小事吵起来虽是日常，可在心里都不约而同告诫自己，口角不能过夜。

现在这个口角，他连过夜都不想去等，毕竟过了夜，就过了年。

黄景瑜见他也不再说话了，拿拳头砸砸脑袋，转身就走，尹昉脑子还没过事儿，腿就先一步追了过去。

他从背后抱住了黄景瑜，两颗心脏叠加，跳动恍然加快。

有好多话都憋在胸口，夹在紧紧依靠的爱人之间，人类那点见不得光的龌龊薄凉，需要想方设法的用爱意言语去解剖，将它分崩离析而不再固守本分狠毒。

黄景瑜把尹昉压回沙发上，手掌按在他的脖子下面，是再向上就能掐人致死的地方，他气消又没有消，濒临一种崩溃疯狂边缘，恨不得把尹昉一节一节拆下来，骨肉一起入腹。

旁边没有润滑剂，黄景瑜拿了茶几储物层里放置的护手霜挤出来半管，抹在手指上塞了进去。地方小，尹昉的手只能抓住沙发背的一角缓一缓要命的冲击。黄景瑜用力太大了，不惜命般的折磨他，仿佛这是末日一样的祭奠。

他省去多余的前戏琐碎，觉得后面温软潮湿之后就换了真家伙去填满。他操弄着他，右手还掐着尹昉的下巴亲吻他，露出虎牙来撕咬他、割破他，他的错觉让他误以为鲜血溃满身体。而黄景瑜是一个贪得无厌的吸血鬼，尹昉就是令他心满意得的完美猎物。

尹昉眼前模糊荒诞，嘴巴被堵住只能含糊着去求饶：“黄景瑜……慢点、慢点……啊……”

他充耳不闻，另一只手托起尹昉的腰，让尹昉把腿盘在他的腰身上，好让他更用力的进入贴合尹昉，感受他的滚烫灼热、他的紧致包裹。尹昉的眼泪流下许多许多行，咸涩苦口，流淌到他细长的脖子上，滚动的喉结上。眼泪与痣复合作用，是加了烈酒的舒芙里，外表看上去是诱人甜品，吃了才知道内里是诱人酒香。

黄景瑜如痴如醉的沦陷于此，尹昉沙哑的嗓音和掉落的眼泪催化了他，他野兽的本性暴露无疑，逼尹昉逼到绝境。

不知疲倦，他听尹昉的声音转调，变为更低更柔弱的泣声后，才发觉他内射在了尹昉体内，他们交连的身体处，也有尹昉射出的粘稠白浊。

他们保留这个姿势许久，黄景瑜才把尹昉拉起来抱住，他身体软绵绵的，一点力气都使不上来。黄景瑜捏着他的脊骨安慰他，亲他的额角。

尹昉咳嗽了几声，才能开口说话：“你疯了吧，黄景瑜？”

黄景瑜低头，看到他脖子下几道红印显出刺眼颜色。他勾着手指滑过去：“疼吗？”

尹昉没有理他这句屁话：“把剩下的垫子也拆了洗了吧。”

黄景瑜嘿嘿一乐：“我就说解决完我再解决它吧，现在不还是要全洗？”

“你还要跟我吵？”

“没有，没有。”

黄景瑜吃饱喝足之后，不敢顶嘴半句。正要下去继续洗垫子和沙发套时，又被尹昉用腿勾了回来：“别着急。”

他身上有泪、有汗、有斑驳伤痕吻痕，下面随着动作还流出几缕液体，通红的股间还未好好合拢。

黄景瑜又抱起了他，尹昉乖乖将腿环住他的身体，把头埋进他的肩膀里蹭了蹭：“再来一次，操得久一点。”

黄景瑜笑着咬他耳朵，手伸进去按了按，马上就被吸住了，“这么渴啊？”

尹昉腾出一只手来，圈住他的家伙慢慢撸动：“谁让你的东西这么大，把我惯坏了……”

黄景瑜仔仔细细的做好前戏，把尹昉慢慢压下去。乘骑的姿势让他进入得更深，操得尹昉浑身通红也发抖，刚停住没多久的眼泪又回来了，他呜咽着也不肯放开搂着黄景瑜的手。

黄景瑜探过脖子咬尹昉的苦情痣，喘着气在他耳边说：“尹老师，你这么博学多才，知不知道ABO世界观？Alpha只要咬了Omega的腺体，就是标记了他，Omega这辈子都属于这个Alpha了……”

“.…..你知道腺体在哪吗？就在你长痣的这个地方。”

“尹昉，尹昉儿，你他妈的这辈子都是我的！”

他张嘴咬下去，极凶残，差一点可见血光。尹昉哭着攀他身体：“景瑜、景瑜……我是你的……”

黄景瑜掐着他的腰耸动，又去帮尹昉纾解他的欲望，还去亲着尹昉的嘴。他一心多用，将两个人的心与魂缝融在一体，体验再次的覆灭颠倒。

电视上的闹声忽然增大无数，所有人冲着台下呐喊：“三、二、一——！”

跨过了一年。

他们做完，又一起洗澡，温水淌过他们身体，驱走冬日严寒。

黄景瑜把尹昉抱回床上，掖好被子又要走，尹昉赶忙伸出手拉住他手腕：“你干嘛去？”

黄景瑜也疑惑了：“沙发那么脏了，不洗洗啊？”

听了这话，尹昉有点闷闷不乐：“明天再洗吧，你先陪我睡觉。”

“哟，尹老师，”黄景瑜蹲了下来，“刚刚不还先让我洗东西吗，怎么过一年了还转性了呢？”

他开过玩笑，又好好解释一番：“我怕明天就不好洗了，先塞进洗衣机再说。我马上回来，真的马上回来。”

尹昉不情不愿的松开了手，抱着被子望着门口方向。看他回来了，便翻身闭眼，缩进了他的怀抱里。

黄景瑜亲了亲他蓬松头发：“新年快乐，昉儿。”

尹昉抬头再同他接吻：“新年快乐，我的男朋友。”


End file.
